


.useless

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Sho's hand is in a cast; Aiba helps out.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.useless

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 17_  
>  Prompt: “Here, let me.”

Sho cursed under his breath as the button slipped from his fingers again. Since he had broken his wrist and his right hand had to be put in a cast, even the easiest tasks had become difficult. Sometimes he still managed to do some things thanks to the fingers poking from the cast, but things like buttoning up and tying a tie were impossible for him now. Standing in the greenroom by himself, and feeling increasingly more and more frustrated, he let more curses escape his lips as he tried again to close his shirt with little success. 

Believing to be alone, he jumped when he heard a soft giggle coming from behind him. He turned around to see Aiba Masaki leaning on the frame of the door to his greenroom, seemingly amused at his useless efforts. 

“Masaki?” Sho blinked a couple of times. He was getting ready for a new _Yakai_ episode, and as far as he knew, Aiba wasn’t appearing in it. “What are you doing here?” 

The taller man stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

“I’ve just finished recording for _Gutto Sport_ , so I was in the area and I thought I should come by and check up on you.” 

Sho pulled on his ear, a bit flustered. “You didn’t have to, I’m okay.” 

Aiba raised an eyebrow as he nodded towards his half open shirt. 

“And is that a new trend you want to start? Because I must tell you, as your boyfriend I don’t approve of this look. Too many people will be ogling you if you show up on TV like that.” 

“The way you are ogling me right now, you mean?” Sho flirted back, fingers still fumbling hopelessly with the buttons. 

“Here, let me.” 

Aiba stepped closer and wrapped his hands around Sho’s, pushing them away gently. With deft fingers, he closed each button one by one. After that, came the tie. He found a couple of ties hanging down from the clothes rack on his right, and he picked a gray one with small blue dots that would go well with his blue suit that evening. He put the tie around his neck and tied it, loosening the knot so that he could take it off and wrap it around Sho’s instead. His fingers brushed his boyfriend’s nape as he lifted the collar of his shirt, feeling the goosebumps forming on Sho’s skin at that simple touch, and he smiled a bit to himself, happy that he still had this effect on him after so many years together. He pulled the knot to tighten the tie and adjusted it, smoothing it over the other man’s shirt. When his task of rendering Sho respectable had been accomplished, he finally looked up at him and found him looking back with a loving expression in his eyes and a soft smile. 

“What?” 

Sho leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you,” he said, grateful. 

Aiba chuckled and put his hands on Sho’s hips, pulling him closer. “You’re welcome, my love.” 

His nose found Sho’s cheek and brushed on it gently, leaving a kiss as well for good measure. Sho sighed contented and pushed closer to Aiba’s warmth, asking him silently to embrace him. With a happy sound, Aiba wrapped his arms around Sho and rested his head on his shoulder, gently swaying with him back and forth. 

“I hate feeling useless,” Sho murmured annoyed as his cast bumped clumsily on Aiba’s back when he tried to return the hug. 

“You’re not useless just because you hurt your hand, Sho-chan.” 

“I can’t even dress myself properly,” he puffed. “Stupid cast.” 

Aiba pulled away a bit and moved his hands to his boyfriend’s shoulders, a wide smile on his face as he looked at him. 

“That’s why I’m here. To help you dress, and, most importantly, undress,” he added with a smirk. 

Sho hit him with his good hand. 

“Cheesy perverted idiot,” he whispered, not really able to stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

There was a knock on the door and they parted just in time before an assistant opened it and peeked inside. 

“We’re on in five, Sakurai-san.” 

Sho nodded. “Thank you, I’ll be right out.” 

When the door closed again, Aiba stole closer to him and gave him a peck on his lips. 

“I’ll see you at home?” 

“Wait, you won’t help me get out of the shirt when I’m done with filming?” 

Aiba giggled as he helped Sho into his jacket. “Leave it on and get home. Once I take it off of you, I’m not sure I’ll be in the mood to dress you again,” he said, pinching his butt all of a sudden. 

Sho squatted his hand away feigning annoyance, and Aiba’s laugh echoed in the greenroom again. 

As Aiba waved him goodbye trying to wink suggestively at him, Sho walked out the door and into the studio with his mood considerably lifted, thinking that maybe sometimes being injured wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
